


Forged in the Fire

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Women, Battle, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Missing scene from Infinity War.





	Forged in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The dust kicked up by the Witch throwing one of the enemy's craft with her mind still floated in the air around them as Okoye crossed the trough. She reached out a hand to Romanoff, who still laid where the alien had loomed over her. Okoye looked her over carefully for signs of blood.

"I'm alright," Romanoff said. She clutched her side, but she seemed winded, not injured. Okoye moved on to the young woman who had proven herself an impressive ally.

"Where are you keeping all that?" she asked, a smile breaking across her face despite the violence all around them. She clapped the girl's small shoulder in awe.

The Witch laughed, shakily. Romanoff came over to give her a supportive smile and a quick hug. Okoye took the opportunity to climb the slope and check on the other areas of the battle.

Romanoff came up behind her a minute later, with the Witch following. "How does it look?"

Okoye pursed her lips. "Not good."

She looked at the pair of them. Romanoff was bruised, but fit for battle. The girl... a few minutes ago, Okoye would have taken in her delicate appearance and ordered her back to the palace to wait with her... android companion. But now she recognized the look in the Witch's eye: a woman protecting what was most important to her in the world. Okoye knew better than most that there was no stronger fighter than a woman with something to protect.

"They need reinforcements to the South." Okoye twirled her spear into a ready position. "The three of us fight rather well together. Shall we?"

The Witch smiled, still looking more like an artist than a fighter, but the pink fire bloomed around her hands. Romanoff's grin was more familiar- bloodthirsty.

"They won't know what hit 'em."


End file.
